


Cafe Shinji

by TaaffeiteV



Series: KawoShin stuff [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaaffeiteV/pseuds/TaaffeiteV
Summary: This is a Kaworu x Shinji coffee shop au one shot.





	Cafe Shinji

Shinji hated his job, why wouldn’t he. It was so repetitive. Keep a smile plastered onto your face while you serve customers, even if they are arseholes. It wasn’t like you could do anything about it, so why bother, just keep the customers happy. Make the drinks, make sure the customers pay and give the drink to them and then when they go make sure he gives a “Thanks, bye!” It was just all so repetitive, in the case something interesting did happen, it was nearly always something bad, some customer walked out without paying, some tried to rob the place, someone tried to bargain for a price, someone took the wrong order. The list could go on and on. The amount of times someone would want to see the manager was, frankly, amazing. Sometimes he really did just want to scream at the customers, but he couldn’t or else he would get fired. He was already living a hard life on minimum wage and he couldn’t imagine life with no wage, he would be totally fucked over.

Usually it was just the same old regular customers, by now he knew most of their orders off by heart and could remember who they were just by their phone number. On the odd chance that they might get a new customer, it would usually just be a one off or the customer would quickly become a regular. Kaworu was one of the ones that quickly became a regular. The thing that struck Shinji as one of the strangest things about him was his grey hair and red eyes. He always just assumed that Kaworu had dyed his hair and wore contacts lenses. One day, he decided to ask Kaworu about his hair and where he got the dye for it. Kaworu had smiled and then replied with an “It’s natural.” Shinji had then blushed and quickly apologised to him before handing him his cappuccino and cinnamon roll, which was what he usually ordered.

When Kaworu first came to the coffee shop he didn’t say much, but eventually he became up pretty friendly with Shinji. They would have chats about their lives and if anything interesting happened to them. Shinji always felt that Kaworu’s life was much more interesting than his, so he enjoyed listening to him. He never did have much to say to Kaworu, but that was okay, he liked listening to him. One day, Kaworu decided to ask Shinji for his phone number.  
“What’s your number?”  
“What?!”  
“You know, your phone number?”  
“Oh, yeah sure.”  
Shinji gave Kaworu his phone number while blushing.  
“Here, I’ll give you my phone number.”  
“O-oh thanks.”  
“No problem, call me anytime you feel like it, okay?”  
“Y-yeah sure.”  
Kaworu gave him a wink before sitting down with his cappuccino and cinnamon roll.  
Shinji blushed loudly.

A few days later Kaworu was back at the counter ordering his usual.  
“Here, your foods ready.”  
“You’re cute.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Do you want to go somewhere to eat after you finish?”  
Shinji was left speechless. Kaworu smiled at him and took his food. “You know grab a bite to eat before you go home?”  
“U-um y-ye-ah s-sure.”  
“Great, lets go to my place then.”

Shinji was really nervous. When Kaworu said about getting a bite to eat he did expect it to be at his house. He expected it to be some fast food place, cafe or even a restaurant, he didn’t expect him to say his house. Shinji sighed, his shift was right about finished anyway.

“W-we can go now, I’m finished.” God, he was stuttering a lot these days. “Great, come on, we’ll walk there.” Shinji quickly followed Kaworu out onto the snowy, cold street.  
Kaworu talked a lot about himself on the way to his house, which was good because Shinji didn’t have to say much besides the occasional “Yeah.” Plus, he like Kaworu’s voice.

Kaworu lived on the first floor of an apartment building. The apartment was quite modern and spacious. Shinji stared, he wanted a nice apartment like that.  
“Sit down and make yourself at home, I’ll cook dinner.” Kaworu said, gesturing to the couch. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Shinji sat down, though he did feel bad about not helping.  
“D-do you need a-any help?”  
Kaworu smiled at him “No, I’m okay”  
“I-i’d feel bad if I didn’t do anything.”  
Kaworu sighed, he really was cute “If you really want to help, I suppose you can peel the vegetables with me.” Shinji got up and followed Kowaru to the kitchen. Kowaru took out carrots and potatoes, handed Shinji a peeler “You can put the peelings in there.” He gestured to a bin. Kowaru then took a peeler and started to peel the vegetables with Shinji. Shinji was glad to have something to do so he wouldn’t seem awkward. “You know, guest are usually just meant to sit down and relax.”  
“Y-yeah but I’d feel bad for not helping.”  
Kaworu’s heart nearly burst for that extremely lovable and kind idiot.

After they peeled the vegetables, Shinji insisted on doing something else as well so Kaworu let him set the table while he cooked. The food didn’t take too long, only about fifteen minutes. Kaworu quickly put the food on plates and served them.  
“It looks nice.” Shinji managed to say without a stutter.  
“I hope you enjoy it!” Kaworu said while passing the jug of water over to him.  
“We’ll go somewhere else next time, what about that?”  
“O-h yeah, sure okay.”  
Kaworu smiled “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If possible please leave some feedback! Thanks.


End file.
